Balto: Legend of the wolf
by Dovah Sil
Summary: The Hardest Walk you can make... Is the Walk you make alone. This story is currently on Hold as of now
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was re watching the Balto movies after I had realized I hadn't seen them in years… I think the last time I did was when I was in grade 4 now I'm in grade 11 the first one came out in 1995 and I watched it for the first time when I was maybe 4 or 5 then another time when I was around the age of 8 and that's when I remember it mostly cause grade 4 was one of my more favorite school years in my life. Anyways the nostalgia made me think what if I made a story of my own for Balto so here we are, now I'm taking a different approach to this story I'm actually writing it down on paper while I'm at school doing whatever we are in Geology (I hate that class) and whenever else I can nevertheless I promise it will be a wild Ride.**

* * *

"Come on boys, Mush!"

I ran hard and fast, like the other dogs I was a husky, resilient to the cold and unwavering in the face of possible failure.

"Jaeger we have to stop it's getting worse out here" Ace yelled.

"NO! We keep going!" Jaeger yelled in response.

I said nothing the only thing I could think of was that jaeger was going to be the death of us.

"Jaeger hold it" Our musher yelled, jaeger mustn't have heard either that or didn't want to hear because we kept going into the jagged rocks in front of us, Promptly after noticing our musher jumped off the sled and we crashed head on into the rocks, I took the worst beating of us all.

* * *

I Woke with a jolt and spoke out for the first time in hours "Ace? Wh… where are you?" I asked but regretted it quickly because pain shot up through my mouth without remorse.

"Shh, Ranger your jaw is broken" Ace said.

' _Sometimes I wonder why we're the only dogs on this team with what was it…. An American name'_ my mind raced with thoughts and through it all I picked that one to think about again. I went to speak "But…" Ace clamped my mouth shut with his paw it was then that I realized I was laying on my side "get your… paw *Grunt* off of me" I said in both a pained and muffled voice.

"ACE! Where are you worthless mutt" Jaeger yelled.

"Yes Wha…" ace was promptly kicked away by jaeger.

"YOU! If you hadn't distracted me we'd all be running still and our musher wouldn't be injured" Jaeger screeched at Ace.

"I did NOTHING!" Ace Yelled in response.

Jaeger scoffed in response "Useless mutt" and walked away, I sighed and ace came over and laid down beside me so as to try and preserve body heat.

"Ace… are we going to die?" I asked almost certain he'd say yes.

"I-I don't know we might but… I don't know bud so what if we do? We tried our best to do this job" Ace responded happily.

I smiled warmly and responded "On that I agree"

Ace lightly chuckled and albeit slowly went to sleep.

What I didn't know was that sleep would elude me the whole night.

* * *

I woke up to birds chirping and jaeger getting the group ready _'Wait a second our musher never said… oh no! he's going to leave without us'_ my thoughts raced I wanted to bark to cry out in some fashion but couldn't do anything because they had put something over my mouth so I couldn't talk I whimpered _'no don't do this to us… NO! We won't survive out here please no…'_ the team raced away _'NO! No we're going to die out here'_ I looked at Ace and hoped he wouldn't take this hard.

* * *

Ace woke up sometime later. The sun had fully risen and it was warm out for a change, the trees were a lush green dripping with melting snow, birds flew around playfully dancing in the morning sky. Once Ace had gotten the thing they put on my mouth off I spoke even with the discomfort of a broken jaw "They left us Ace, jaeger just… just left us here, alone, to die" I said.

"Well I suppose this is where we die" Ace said "Maybe the next life won't be so bad" He added.

"How can you say that, I thought you'd have a brilliant idea" My Jaw sent a sharp shot of pain through my skull and I visibly jolted to it.

Ace went to respond but started sniffing around "Well at least they left us some food, I guess jaeger isn't all cruel"

I lifted my head "Yeah but it's impossible for me to eat so you can have it all" I said deflating to a depressed state.

"But Ranger it's enough to last us a few days" Ace said.

"Yes but Ace remember I can't eat at all right now, look just go back to Nome, start a life, have pups and live normally… I'm okay with death my friend I don't have a lot for me in Nome just a home under the hospital" I paused for both breath and to allow the pain to die down a bit "I made my peace with the world Ace" I said.

"I-I But… *Sigh* okay but I'll stay one more night okay?" He said.

I nodded my head and let it lightly fall to the ground. For the rest of the day he talked to me and I would respond when the pain would permit me to.

* * *

' _I never got to know much about this world'_ I thought sadly.

"I remember when we first met. You had this look on your face like you were in so much more trouble that you truly were and when we tried to tell you it was okay you profusely apologized to us" Ace laughed.

I Smiled broadly at this because he was right it was funny "Yeah but I seem to remember that you helped me the next time I did it" I said in response.

"Touché" Ace responded.

It was getting close to night time and the temperature dropped drastically from warm to brutally cold, the snow started to fall and the water froze over again.

"Well here goes" I said allowing myself to succumb to sleep. Ace did the same.

_Aniu's POV_

* * *

"Come now sister the caribou is around here somewhere"

"I know I can smell it" I responded to my brother.

"Aniu go that way maybe we can corner it" my brother said.

"Okay" I had found the source of the smell it wasn't an actual caribou it was meat laid out in front of two dogs as the daughter to the alpha I should have killed them both but something was stopping me "Comet I found the scent, it's the kill of a bear"

Comet responded to me "We should leave if that's the case" we met back where we started at and returned home.

"Father, mother" Comet said walking past them slightly disheartened.

"What happened Aniu?" Father asked.

"The caribou turned out to be dead already it would seem that…" I stopped myself I motioned for him and mother to come over to me "it looks like a dog team was here recently there must have been an altercation because there was blood everywhere… the smell was coming from dried meat left behind by their owner" I said.

"And you didn't kill them?" My father asked.

"Well no they weren't a threat nor will they ever be" I said.

"How so?" Mother asked.

"…The dogs I don't think that either will survive the next few cold nights without our help" I said.

Mother looked at me "Show me where they are in the morning please, for now you must go and sleep"

I nodded my head and went to my den.

"Well? What do you think Terra?" Father asked.

I sighed as I walked away.

"I do not know Cujo this is unfamiliar but I want to see these dogs… if they survive the night I would have words with them" Mother said.

"Very well it is against my better judgement but… I will not have them killed"

"Good, thank you my love"

I heard them talking for some time before sleep took me.

* * *

 **Ranger's POV**

I awoke to drops of water falling on my nose "Ace can you stop that" I got no response to my question "Ace..?" I opened my eyes "ACE!" I began to worry. I slowly picked myself up, jaw still broken I called again "Ace?" I opened my eyes and almost couldn't comprehend what I saw "Ace!" Panic set in and overtook the worry, I tentatively put a paw forward and walked to where the blood was "Ace? Where are you?"

*Moan* "Ranger?" *Cough*

"Ace? Is…is that you?"

"Y-Yes I… Don't come near me ranger"

"Why?" I was low to the ground, tail between my legs.

"Ranger" he paused "Run!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Wolves are coming, I can smell them" Ace said, fear evident in his voice.

"I'm not leaving you…" I said ' _if I can find you even'_ I thought.

"I-I Ranger look just go" Ace said "I'm dead anyways"

I walked on where Ace lay, it was bad "What happened?"

"A bear came by and… well you weren't awake and I thought I could take him but he was too strong"

"Ace…" I nudged his head with mine despite the pain "Don't make me do this, I don't want to leave you"

"It would appear you don't have a choice in the matter" Ace said "the wolves will be upon us in minutes"

"No!" I said forcibly "I'm not leaving"

"I-I *Cough* I can't-can't" Ace was having a hard time staying awake/

"No Bud stay with me… Please don't die" I Said.

"Just a little nap" Ace said closing his eyes, little I know it this would be that last time I talk to him.

"Ace?" I nudged him again "Ace? No" I began to tear up, light sobs breaking my voice "Ace… Ace?"

"Mother they were over here" I heard a voice off in the distance and I immediately made my best effort to hide from them.

* * *

 **Aniu POV**

"Mother they were over here" I said guiding mother to the dog's, I was panicking because their safety was low, as were their survival odds.

"Okay daughter, calm down" mother responded in a cool tone.

"Mother? Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yes… yes I do, smells like…" Mother growled loudly "Smells like a Bear"

Mother got low to the ground ears down and tail straight, ready to attack. We raced forward to where to dogs were, ready to defend them but when we got there, there was no-one around "Mother they were here just last night" I said.

"I know I can smell them too" She responded.

I Let up my fighting stance and began to sniff around, catching onto the scent of one of the dogs "Mother this way" the scent got stronger the closer I got.

"Daughter be careful the bear might still be around" mother said.

"I know mother" I responded.

* * *

 **Ranger POV**

"I know mother" a voice replied.

I looked around for options finding none I decided to speak "H-Hello?"

"Where are you?" A voice asked.

"I-I" My voice hitched and pain soared through my mouth "I can't… you'll kill me"

"Why would we do such a thing?" the second, older voice asked.

"Perhaps it is because we are wolves mother?" the first, younger voice said.

"Please tell us where you are dear child we come in a peaceful presence" the Older voice said.

I looked around considering my options and retorted "Well my kind has not had very good relations with yours"

"That may be true but we only want to help" The younger voice said.

I finally had it "Why should I… why should I even tell you where I am? What would I gain except my own death?" Pain seared my mouth now.

"How about you tell me what's wrong with you and I will show that we mean no harm to you or your friend" the younger one said.

"I-I my friend is dead… the bear, he died protecting me while I was weak and unable to defend myself" I said.

"Let us help you please" the younger responded.

"I-I don't know I just… okay" I gave a shaky breath "I'm behind the snow hill and under the tree" I said.

"Thank you" the older one said.

I smelt them getting closer to me and I began to get worried for my own life. I closed my eyes when they got close and braced for the bite that would inevitably come to my head… of course it never came only the bite around the scruff of my neck to drag my sorry tail out from under the tree.

"Are you okay?" the older one asked nudging my jaw.

I jumped back in pain "Ouch" I yelped.

"Is your jaw okay?" The younger asked.

I shook my head "it's broken I shouldn't even be talking to you to be honest" I said.

The older seemed to understand and went to find something to help me.

"Why help me? Some miserable husky in the middle of no-where with a broken jaw?" I asked the younger one.

"Because I-I I'm not like the others I don't feel the need to kill every dog that goes into our territory" she responded.

"While that is a noble cause, so as to help this young dog Aniu, your father would be ashamed you said that." The older said.

"Well it's not his place to kill every living thing that enters our domain" She retorted.

"Your father is the most merciful of all the pack leaders daughter you would be wise to remember that" the older one said whom I could only assume was her mother.

I whimpered as my jaw began to fall slack, nerves shooting pain throughout my whole body not just the head, the jaw hung limp and I couldn't move it anymore.

"Mother? Should his jaw do that?" Aniu asked.

"No it should not" her mother said.

"Well help him" Aniu sounded panicked.

"I will, my name is Terra child… you may feel some pain now" Terra said "Aniu press his jaw upwards and hold it there"

"I will mother" Aniu responded.

My vision started to go black with little pinpricks of light filtering through life flashes from the sun to glass.

"Hold on child, stay awake please" Terra said to me.

My Vision got worse and I couldn't keep my eyes open, pain sending my body into shock.

"Aniu find something to place him on we must take him to the healer" Terra said

This was the last thing I heard before falling under.

* * *

I entered in and out of consciousness with few words being picked up by me.

I awoke for a little bit being pulled in by Aniu's mother, Aniu calling for help with another wolf coming close to me holding very little regard for my personal space.

"Take him to my den I will deal with him there" The voice said.

"Okay" Aniu said taking over for her mother.

I moaned in agony.

"Hold on, you'll be okay soon" Aniu said.

* * *

 **Terra POV**

"Why is there a dog in our midst" someone questioned.

"Because he is in need of our help… he has no-one and his only other companion was killed by a bear, the rest ran off" I said.

"How do you know of this dear?" Cujo said walking over to me.

"In his mumbled rambling I overheard him saying his team left him and this dog named Ace behind" I said to my beloved.

"But why is… why is IT here" another said poking out of the crowd.

"That is not of your concern Aresh" I said.

"Oh but it is, see that dog will be the downfall of us, it is another mouth that will need to be fed… that is if his mouth ever works again" Aresh said laughing sinister like.

"So help me if you harm any fur on his head I will take yours Aresh" Aniu said coming back through the crowd.

"I would do no such thing" He said.

"Is that what you said to you parents too?" Aniu said.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother and father" Aresh growled.

"Oh strike a nerve did I?" Aniu said "Silly me I should be more careful"

"Aniu that is enough" Cujo said.

"Until I say otherwise the dog is not to be harmed" I said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and left. I sighed and walked with my beloved to our den.

"Why did you bring him here? What's the true reason?" Cujo asked me.

"Ah yes the big question, one you should be asking your daughter" I said.

"Where is she?" Cujo asked.

"I'm here father… I decided to bring him here because he needed our help"

* * *

 **Aniu POV**

"That is hardly an explanation daughter" father said.

"I was only doing what any intelligent animal would have done, do my best to save the injured that they may help me one day" I said looking my father in the eye with a determination no-one had seen before.

"While I can't condone your actions, I can condone the fact that you followed your gut instinct and carried on with attempting to help him knowing full well you may get shamed for doing so" father said.

"I know father" I took a submissive stance "But I also feel he may be a good help to the pack"

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yes… he may be able to help our relations with the dogsled teams… maybe even their humans too" I said.

"Always the optimist aren't you" Father nuzzled me.

"I take after mother after all" I said.

"That you do… that you do, now go see our guest please daughter" Father said.

"I will thank you father" I responded.

"I haven't said he could stay yet" He responded but I was too far away to really hear what he had to say to me. I trotted happily down to the doctor's den and lay there waiting for the healer to tell me he was awake.

* * *

 **Time skip/ Ranger POV**

' _That was an odd dream… am I home yet?'_ My thoughts roused me from a peaceful dream and I began to take in my surrounding quickly becoming worried due to the scent of wolves being nearby.

"He will be fine Aniu. You shouldn't worry so much" I hear a voice say.

There was no response, worry turning into a panic. _'I'm going to die horribly'_ I thought.

"Aniu, don't worry I won't hurt him in any way, shape or form I promise" The same voice said.

"I just… I won't leave him he needs my help" the voice I presumed belonging to Aniu said.

I twitched lightly. I moved my head slightly opening my eyes slowly clearing the haze out.

Aniu jumped up and walked towards me slowly, she opened her mouth to say something but the healer spoke first "How do you feel?"

"I-I uh… Honesty? Or Lie?" I asked.

"Honest" She responded.

"Like I was smacked around by a bear who was having a bad day" I Replied.

"Well that's well and good but how does your jaw feel"

"I can talk without pain if that's what you're asking" I said "Can I stand up?"

"Oh yes of course"

"Thank you" I said.

"For?" she asked.

"Saving my jaw from eternal pain" I said "And whatever else was wrong with me"

"It wasn't much" She lied.

I hate to interrupt you all but father is having a meeting, and he wants our 'guest' to join" Comet said before walking out.

"Shit" I said.

"What?" Aniu asked.

"It's a term humans use when they are in trouble… alteast that's what I think it's used for" I said.

"Oh okay then" Aniu stopped her sentence and looked outside the healers den "We should probably go see what my father wants" She said. "I can guide you" she added.

I nodded my head and went with her.

* * *

"We need to decide what to do with the dog in our midst" Aresh said.

"Oh and what would you propose? We kill him?" Cujo said.

"Precisely" Aresh said.

"Out of the question" Terra said.

I walked behind Aniu who guided me to the front of the group.

"Aniu come up here please" Cujo said.

She looked back at me and shot me a look of worry.

"Aniu, you needn't worry, I'm not scared" I said "Go to your parents" I added on.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Go I'm okay" I said.

She nodded fear evident on her face.

I stood there unwavering even with the few wolves growling at me.

"Now that my daughter has joined me here, we may continue this debate" Cujo said.

Aresh spoke up "Well alpha what do we do then give us your illustrious wisdom and tell us what we should do"

Aniu looked at me, seeing the other wolves sizing me up. She began to worry.

"I…" Aniu cut her father off "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you but I don't think we should kill him… he doesn't deserve that, he's survived so much to get here to get himself killed or injured again, and what's worse the only other person he could've survived out here with died because of the same bear that's ravaging our hunt's…" She was stopped by her father "Aniu!" She took a breath and continued "NO, the biggest part of his life has been thrown under him… please speak up uh…"

"My name is Ranger" I said.

"Ranger please speak up" Aniu finished her sentence.

I looked at her father who sighed and nodded his head towards me "I-I I'll give you all the short version… I was left behind with my friend because we were injured in the run to the town of Nome, we were carrying a medicine that would save the town from a virus that kills… and we made it to the place that was giving us the medicine but the journey back was horrible I… we messed up and hit a patch of ice, losing control we crashed the human that was commanding us was knocked unconscious anyways the day after I woke up and watched in pain as former friends left me and my friend behind…" The wolves had backed down upon hearing this "My own kind, husky's my OWN KIND PEOPLE I CONSIDERED FRIENDS ABANDONED ME… because I had a broken jaw and my friend was too weak to walk. We woke up a day later and I told my friend to leave him he promised to stay one more night but…" I took a shaky breath "I woke up the next morning and he was laying his own innards spilt everywhere, he died shortly after and I was found by Aniu and her mother, that's why I was brought here so I could be healed… and if it's my death you want I will leave and try to make my way back home if I…" I was cut off.

"No-one is saying that you have to leave" Cujo said.

"No! if it's what they want I will leave… all my life I have been alone, I never met my mother nor did I meet my siblings all I knew was the human that took me in a raised me because I had no-where else, and I suppose it's all been worth it in the end but… I'll tell you this the hardest walk you can make is the walk you make alone, I would know all about that… so if my leaving is what you all wish for I'll answer those wishes and go" I said angered but also calmly.

Aniu looked shocked that I would even think about speaking in a tone like that to an alpha, dog or not.

"Watch your tongue mongrel dog" Aresh said.

I looked at him and gave him a look.

"Stop it all of you!" Aniu yelled "let my father speak"

Cujo looked thankful "Ranger is it..? You don't have to leave if you don't want to… I won't force you too neither will anyone else"

I looked up and with a sad face said "I will never be able to love anyone, nor will I have kids nor will I even have a life I wanted… but as the humans say I'm a lone wolf who gets injured and gets right back up, I don't falter I just go I don't hold back my emotions. Because like I said the hardest walk you make is that of which you make alone, and I have been walking that path long and far even with the dogs I called friends" I said.

Cujo went to say something but was cut off by a loud growl and a yelp. Aresh had bitten my throat and wasn't letting go, Aniu went to step in but her father stopped her "Wait" he said.

I looked around searching for options to get him off my throat I saw a rock nearby and with all my strength lifted Aresh off the ground surprising him. "GET OF MY THROAT" I growled before smashing his back into the rock, I then used my mouth to clamp his head and smashed that into the rock even more violently than I did his body.

Cujo jumped down from his perch and had Aniu pull me away while he and the healer looked at Aresh.

"He's badly injured but not to the point that he will die" The healer said then added in a whisper "that dog sure has a powerful tone to him one that commands respect, he has heart you'd be best to remember that Son" The healer said to Cujo.

He nodded his head and walked to me "You have heart young one… I want to know from all of you given his story and… display of power if we are to let him stay, I want your opinions all of you please"

"Alpha, that is your choice to make, not ours" A random wolf said.

"If you want him gone say so now" Cujo said, standing beside me he took a breath. Aresh's followers bellowed that I was to be kicked out or killed but they were few. "Those that think he should stay say so now" Cujo said. To my surprise a lot of the wolves actually voted me to stay with them.

"Do we have the right to rob him of a somewhat normal life?" an omega said.

"Do we have the right to take away a family from him, that he might find love amongst our own numbers?" another said.

"No we do not… but nor do we make the choice for him, now Ranger it is time for you to decide, will you stay or will you go?" Cujo said.

I looked at my new up and coming friend and then looked at the crowd of wolves here and realized that this might be the only other chance of a somewhat normal life for myself "I-I'll stay" I said.

Aniu was elated "Welcome to the pack" Cujo said. He walked away leaving me and Aniu to talk "Thank you" She said.

"For what?" I asked

"For choosing to stay, I-I feel you'll be a good addition to the pack, you are also the only one who I truly fell a friendship with, aside from a select few here" she said.

"At first I was only doing this because I felt I owed you, then I realized that maybe… just maybe you really wanted me to stay that maybe you wanted me to be around because of my story" I paused "But then it dawned on me, you wanted to give me a second chance at life albeit a messed up one but a new life nonetheless" I said giving a heartwarming smile.

"I'm glad I found you… and I'm glad I can call you friend" Aniu said nuzzling my head in a form of hug.

I returned the favor "I suppose a messed up life with a family is better than walking alone with no-one to help me through hardships" I said.

"I would agree" Aniu said "Father where does he stay?"

"He can stay with us, I suppose" Cujo said.

"I'll show him where we stay" Aniu said "Come on"

I nodded my head and followed her willingly. "Aniu!" Her mother called.

"Yes Mother?" She turned around head cocked to the left slightly.

"Wait a second I'm coming with you" She said.

"Okay Mother" Aniu Responded "So Ranger where were you born?"

"Well I was born in Nome, but my family… they were separated from me when I was a young pup I don't remember much else" I said thinking back "I only remember that my mother had a voice that could soothe a wild bear, my father with a voice of Iron un-wavering courage"

"They sound like they were wonderful dogs" Terra said, walking up behind me.

"I only wish I knew where they were" I said looking down.

Aniu went to say something but her mother gave her a look of 'don't say anything'

"I tried to look for them… but I got nowhere with that. They just disappeared without a trace" I said.

Aniu's mother gave a sad look "Does it matter now? If they left they did it for you" Terra said.

"I guess you're right but they still could've told me even if I didn't understand what they meant" I said looking up at the sky.

"Sometimes not saying goodbye is better than saying it, because when you say goodbye you mean you won't see them again" Aniu said.

"Maybe that's true… maybe not but I know that I was left behind and I can't change that" I said. Terra began to walk with us to their den.

"Ranger…" Terra asked.

"Yes?" I responded

"You know my mate respects you for being strong, he also respects your heart of gold but what he respects the most is that you command respect without realizing it" She said "And I respect that too"

"Well thank you I uh… I have no clue what to say" I said.

"Then don't say anything" She responded with a smile

We reached the base of the hill that their den was in and we began to climb up, "So…" I jumped up to another rock "Why the hard way up here?" I almost fell "Woah" I was dizzy for a second. I took a moment to center myself before continuing my way up "Okay this is slightly harder than I previously thought it'd be" I Muttered. After almost falling twice more I made it up.

"To answer a question, there is an easier way up… I wanted to test your will" Terra said "And true to my belief you made it up with ought giving up, it just proves your iron will further"

I smiled "So next time we take the easy way right?" I asked.

"Yes we can" Terra laughed "Though you were funny… I may not have understood the 'swears' as Aniu called them but they certainly carried anger with them"

"Well I guess I'm funny even when I'm not trying to be" I said happily "I aim to please"

Terra went to her sleeping area for a nap, Aniu did the same so I was kind of forced to stay on the overlook so I laid down. I took a breath in "Its beautiful here" I sighed and let my head rest on my paws. "I'm the suffering kind, I've been abusing way to long I'm breaking suffocating" I paused for a second hoping no-one was around to hear me. After looking the area over and deeming it okay I took up my original position and began to sing again. "I'll close my eyes and I'll drift away, I'll make it through my darkest day, and I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs, until this dark day is done… Now I am trapped in the way, of all my mistakes, I've been under for way too long, I'll sit in my shame, my heart starts to race, and the poison lingers in my veins I'm broken, suffocating"

I heard a slight shuffle of feet behind me but I didn't care I was too far in to stop, I smelt the air it was Aniu with her mother and father. "Wow" Aniu said.

I Continued "I'll close my eyes and I'll drift away, I'll make it through my darkest day, and I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs, until this dark day is done… You said I'll never change, you said I never had the strength to break away, but now I've changed its time to take the pain and walk away" I let a small amount of tears drip from my eyes before closing them.

"Mother his voice… it's I don't know what to compare it to" Aniu said.

"Neither do I" Terra responded.

I smiled slightly, tears still falling "You don't have to hide back there you know, I don't bite" I said with a chuckle. Taking the invitation Aniu laid down beside me her mother joining shortly after. "I'll open my eyes and I'll stay awake, I made it through my darkest day, and I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs, now that this dark day is done"

"You seem to have gained quite the crowd" Cujo said to me "Look" He nudged me over to the cliff edge, what I saw sent chills through my spine… almost everyone in the pack heard me singing.

"I-I uh…" I began to stutter.

Aniu got an idea and her mother helped. I jumped in slight fear at the howling they gave out. Slowly but surely all members of the pack began to join the howl "They are singing back to you" Cujo said joining in shortly after.

They had finished their howling and Cujo laughed loudly "I see we all have our singing voices tonight"

"It would appear so father" Aniu said.

I looked at them "You know I would hear howls and get terrified… but now I realize it's not just a call for a hunt but also how you sing" I said.

All the other wolves looked at me and then howled again.

"Thank you for the compliment, but it's the same as us we have never heard a human song before" a wolf below said.

"They are quite nice… both ways of singing are" I said.

Cujo laughed "everyone go to sleep, Guards you know what to do if someone comes" Cujo said, not shortly after that everyone dispersed and he looked to me "I suppose we should find somewhere for you to sleep here" He took me to a spot he thought would be good enough and told me I could sleep there.

"Thank you… Sir" I added with a glad smile.

"You are welcome, now get some sleep" He said walking out.

I lay alone and tired _'how long will they allow me to stay here? They say I'm a member of the pack but… what if they're lying to me?'_

" _What if they are? Would it matter they are giving you a home"_ a voice said.

' _No but… wait who are you?'_ I asked.

" _I? I am but a lowly spirit guide"_ It said.

' _You're reading my thoughts… but speaking aloud, how does no-one outside hear you?'_ I asked it.

" _No-one can hear me because I am your guide"_ it said.

' _Oh… well what do you want, not trying to sound rude here'_

" _I'm only here to tell you that you and Aniu are destined for something but I cannot tell you for what"_ it said.

' _That's vague'_ I said.

" _It is…"_ The spirit faded away saying one last thing _"Down in your heart you know what you are going to do… it's been set in stone"_

I felt my eyes get heavier until I couldn't hold them up anymore. Sleep finally came to me.

* * *

 **Song Used: 12 stones: This dark day**


	2. Imprtant AN Please read Revised

_As I strive to make my content better I encounter hurdles and as such I have hit a writer's block, not from lack of ideas but from life itself, school has thrown a curveball my way and I'm having a hard time recovering. So until then I will continue to write the next chapter, now with no indefinite release date yet I can promise it will be either as long or longer that the pilot chapter. I appreciate the patience you are putting in me. Thank you._

 _^ ^ ^ Is no longer relevant for the most part_

 **Addendum: It will be a little longer on the next chapter as I have been re-writing and redoing over and over to no end. So just bear with me for a little longer please?**

 **PS this will be deleted when the new chapter goes up.**


End file.
